bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Fighter
Dragon Fighter is a bootleg fighting game published by Flying Star. It's notable for having an unusual fighter roster; featuring a mix of characters from various Sega Genesis fighting games. This is the only game known to be published by them. Overview The game consists of 10 characters and you have to fight through 8 random characters from the roster, Rayden and then "Fire Devil". The roster is composed up of characters from Mortal Kombat, Justice League Task Force, Super Street Fighter II, '' Samurai Shodown'', and Fatal Fury 2. There's no actual story for this game. The control scheme is similar to other Famicom fighting games; A is used to punch and B is used to kick. Similar to Super Fighter III, tapping the button will do a light attack and holding it will result in a stronger attack. Throws are preformed by pressing A when you are really close to the opponent. (However, it's possible to hold forward or backward when attempting to throw) Special moves are preformed a bit differently from most fighting games; the last direction of the motion you preform for the special needs to be held down when you press the button. (EX: When preforming a move requiring a quarter-circle forward motion, you would need to hold forward when pressing the attack button). Quarter-circle motion moves also appear to have a shortcut where if you just hold the diagonal motion (either down-forward or down-back) and press the attack button, the move will still come out. However, since special moves can't be done while crouching, you must preform the shortcut at the end of an animation. The AI itself is notable for being cheap for spamming special moves, constantly blocking and even blocking while in the middle of attacking. Although there are difficulty levels, the only notable difference is that hard difficulty doesn't cause chip damage. The animations in the game glitch at certain points and the sprites for the fighters appear inconsistent, the Mortal Kombat characters appear to have been converted from their digital sprites while other fighters appear to have been redrawn with a black outline. Move Lists Dragon Lee (Fei Long from Super Street Fighter II) *'Down', Down-Back, Back, B''' *'''Down, Down-Forward, Forward, B''' '''Flash Man (Flash from Justice League Task Force) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, A''' '''Super Woman (Wonder Woman from Justice League Task Force) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, A''' '''Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *(Hold) '''Back, Forward, A''' '''Terry (Fatal Fury 2) *'Down', Down-Back, Back, B''' *(Hold) '''Back, Forward, A''' '''Sonya (Mortal Kombat 3) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, B''' '''Kitana (Mortal Kombat 2) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, B''' '''Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat 2) *(Hold) Back, Forward, B''' *'''Down, Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, B''' '''Rayden (Mortal Kombat 2) *'Down', Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *(Hold) '''Back, Forward, A''' *The AI has a teleport move which isn't listed in the ending and there's no known command for it. '''Fire Devil (Despero from Justice League Task Force) *(Hold) Back, Forward, B''' *'''Down, Down-Forward, Forward, A''' *'''Down, Down-Back, Back, A''' *The AI has two taunts: one where he does his win pose and another where he does a beckon gesture at the opponent. Neither of these are listed in the ending and there's no known command for it. Trivia *The ending shows all the special move commands for the characters. However, it's possible to view this early by pressing '''Down + A''' + '''B on the second controller. *The sound engine is similar to Idea-Tek's games. It's possible that at least one ex-Idea-Tek member may have worked on this game. *The Chinese characters on the front of the cartridge, 龍虎榜, translate to "Dragon and Tiger List"[1] Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Mortal Kombat games Category:Samurai Shodown/Samurai Spirits games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Crossover Games